User blog:Awesomesix/Wonder Piece Chapter 3: Savage Jungle
Here we go, the third chapter of Wonder Piece, and the first in the Savage Jungle arc. The episode opens on Matthew, still on his little row boat, looking up at the sky, bored, and upset. Nothing is visible except water and the sky.* '' Matthew: So, this is where it ends. Afloat at sea, nowhere to land… ''*Matthew gets up slowly, putting his left hand to his forehead, then takes off his glasses, rubbing his eyes. Running his hands down his face, he sees something floating next to him. He blinks a few times, confused as to what it is, then grabs it quickly.* '' Matthew: Huh… a Devil Fruit? ''*Matthew looks over the fruit, which is yellow, with zig-zag marks all over it. Holding it away from him, he looks around, as if someone’s watching. A note falls off the back of the fruit, onto Matthew’s lap. Dropping the fruit into the boat, he reads it.* '' Matthew: “DO NOT EAT”… well, uh… I ''am hungry… *Matthew bites into the fruit cautiously, and right as he does, he’s hit with lightning. Screaming in pain, he stands up immediately.* '' Matthew: Oh god, oh god, oh god, I’m dead! ''*Matthew looks down at himself, unharmed.* '' Matthew: Huh… I’m not hurt? ''*Matthew examines his arms and legs, confused, just as his boat bumps into a large ship. Looking behind him at it, the captain, an average looking pirates, looks at him, unsheathing a sword.* '' Dean: Oh, goodie. I found a weak one, guys! ''*Dean’s crew laughs behind him, Matthew realizing the situation.* '' Dean: I was surprised you’re still standing, you just got hit by lightning, I swear. Perhaps it just hit the water, though… no need, guys, let’s get our first kill! '“MEAN” DEAN, DEAN PIRATES; BOUNTY: $2,000, HEIGHT: 5’09” ' ''*Matthew looks around in a panic as Dean jumps onto the boat with him, causing it to rock. Matthew falls down, and Dean points the sword at him. Matthew, thinking under pressure, begins to figure out his situation.* '' Matthew (thinking): Wait… the patterns on the fruit, and lightning… do I have… ''*Matthew stands up, readying to punch Dean with his right arm. Dean feels proud of himself.* '' Dean: Maybe they’ll finally see me as the threat to the world I am- Matthew: Uh, electric punch… yeah! That sounds good. ''*Matthew lands a punch on Dean, electrocuting him enough to send him stumbling back. Not fazed, he lunges the sword at Matthew, who dodges and kicks him.* '' Matthew: Let’s see… electric kick! ''*Matthew sends Dean flying into his own ship, stunning him, followed by him splashing into the water. His men, enraged, jump down onto the little row boat. Matthew readies himself, clenching his fists.* '' Matthew: Let’s try this… thunder clap... no, that sounds weird. ''*Matthew claps his hands, creating a flash of electricity between them, right as a member of Dean’s crew stumbles into it, causing him to faint from shock.* '' Matthew: Uh… electric kick, again! ''*Matthew swings his right leg, pivoting on his left, at several more of Dean’s crew, shocking them all and sending them into the water. He runs from the row boat and grabs the bow of their boat, pulling himself up.* '' Matthew: Electric body? ''*Matthew’s body becomes surrounded in electricity as he runs into a bunch of the pirates, who stumble off the boat in their own stupidity. Suddenly, a large, round man comes out, wearing overalls and jeans, but nothing else. He’s bald, and carries a mace.* '' Mace Pirate Awc: Oi, intruder, boys! ''*Another pirate, wearing the same outfit, but thinner and smaller, runs out with a revolver in his hand, followed by a tall, thin guy, also wearing the outfit, with two swords.* '' Revolver Pirate Awc: Hold still! ''*Matthew runs at the pirate with the revolver, grabbing his face, and shocking him, causing him to faint. The pirate with the mace slams the mace at the boat, as the one with the swords chases Matthew, but gets squashed with the mace. Matthew runs up the deck further, still being chased by the pirate with the mace.* '' Mace Pirate Awc: Hold up, intruder! Our brave captain ain’t losin' so fast! Matthew: Okay, I’ll wait. ''*Matthew stands still, readying a kick with his right leg. The pirate with the mace runs straight for him, swinging the mace around his head. Quickly, Matthew strikes the pirate in the side, as he stumbles over the ledge, slamming his mace down. Matthew prepares to toss off the other pirates, but the mace pirate manages to climb back on, using his mace to hold on to the ship. Turning around, Matthew prepares to kick him again, but runs back again as the mace smashes the deck in front of him.* '' Mace Pirate: Don’t think I’ll lose so quick! I gots attacks I can yell, too! Mace throw boomerang! Matthew: Wait, what? ''*The pirate with the mace swings the mace around his head, then lets go of the hilt, sending it flying over Matthew. It splashes in the water in front of the boat, causing pirates to scream in pain. Matthew looks at the big pirate unimpressed, as the other pirate looks confused.* '' Mace Pirate: How did yelling not do that? What did I do wrong? Matthew: You didn’t eat a Devil Fruit. Mace Pirate: A what? ''*Matthew runs at the pirate, and punches him, electrocuting him, and he flies off of the ship. Kicking off the rest of the crew, he steers the boat away, looking for an island.* '' Matthew: Thanks for the ship, Dean! Dean: I… I’ll get you, some day! Just you wait! ''*Matthew waves behind him with a cheeky smile, steering the ship. He continues steering for thirty minutes, before he gets tired, and goes into the crew rooms. He find the captain’s bedroom, with maps scattered everywhere, and newspapers as well. They look years old, and seem to be cut out, all focusing on the same pirate.* '' Matthew: What the… ''*Matthew reads the heading to himself, baffled by it.* '' '''GIANT GOLDFISH TORTURES TOWN ' Matthew: What the hell… a giant goldfish? Does this guy hate seafood or something? They all mention this goldfish guy. *Matthew goes through more of the pages, before finding another article, untouched, from a week ago, discussing another topic entirely. Lifting it up, he reads it to himself.* '' Matthew: The island of Detroit… taken over by one guy? But isn’t it, like, a huge marine base or something? ''*Matthew reads over the paper further, stopping when he stumbles upon a familiar name.* '' Matthew: “One Man Army” TK? Wait, so ''he took it over? How? I remember reading he had a fair bounty on his head, but this is just weird. *Matthew continues reading, but the ship hits a rock, breaking it. Stumbling over, Matthew gets up a few seconds later, making his way through the mess of paper. He grabs a random newspaper article to read, and goes to look for damage. He becomes quite shocked when he finds his ship washed up on the beach of a large, dense jungle island…* '' Matthew: Oh, great, I’m on ''this island! SAVAGE ISLAND, HOME OF THE FEARSOME SAVAGE TRIBE ' ''*Matthew tries to go inside, but something lands in front of him, scaring him and knocking him back. The figure is large and tan, wearing only a skirt, with large muscles and paint making a paw mark on the left side of his chest. He has no visible hair, as he wears a knit cap made of grass, and a scar over his left eye, and holds a large spear. His mouth is full of fangs.* '' Savage: You look like a man. I have seen lots of men. Matthew: I can say the same. Savage: My name is Savage. But my friends call me "Savage". You can call me "Savage". ''*Savage sniffs Matthew, much to his horror, suddenly noticing a grey tail behind Savage, wriggling, short and striped black, with black fur at the tip as well.* '' Matthew; Uh… can you not sniff me, please? Savage: I am sorry. I will not sniff you. ''*Savage continues sniffing, but louder, disgusting Matthew.* '' Matthew: What did I just say? Savage: You said I should not sniff you. I am not. I am inhaling your scent through my nose. ''*Matthew crawls backwards, gets up, and looks around casually, adjusting his clothes.* '' Savage: Welcome to Savage Island, I am Chief Savage. This is my island. I live here. This is my home. Matthew: I got the idea the first time. ''*Savage walks around on the boat, sniffing it.* '' Savage: This is not your boat. Matthew: Yeah, I stole it from some people, they tried to kill me. Savage: Killing is not good. It is bad. But so is stealing. You are both bad. ''*Savage stabs the boat with his spear, smiling happily.* '' Savage: I do not like bad people. Matthew: Hey, I’m just trying to get off of this island, could you- ''*Savage turns around to Matthew, and runs at him, his ears turning into cat ears, his hands turning into claws, feet into cat legs, all the fur being greyish brown and spotted. Matthew backs up slowly, concerned, but Savage stops in front of him, smiling.* '' Savage: You cannot leave this island. The overlord Dwas will not allow it. He hears you. ''*Several vines in the trees wriggle around, as if listening.* '' Savage: Come with me, friend. I will take you in to my house and keep you as a pet. ''*Savage grabs Matthew, slinging him over his shoulder, but not harming him. Matthew looks around at the trees confused, hearing the sounds of wild gibbons and monkeys, glancing around at the moving vines.* '' Savage: I hope you enjoy your stay. I know I do not. Matthew: What…? You live here, aren’t you in charge? Your name ''is Savage, correct? Savage: I live here, but I do not have control. Dwas does. He hears us, right now! Hi, Dwas! *Several vines move around the two, like snakes, pointing at them, then going back when Matthew glances at them.* '' Matthew: Who is Dwas? Savage: He is a nice man. He makes us do labor for him, with nothing in return. Many times he sells us as slaves. He kills us sometimes. I think he is nice. ''*Matthew grows increasingly worried, looking around. Only now does he notice several vines behind them, slithering along the path.* '' Savage: Ignore those, they are Dwas, making sure we are doing his work, and not escaping. No Dwas, I am not escaping. I live here. It is my island. I will not leave. I am heading home, see? ''*Savage grips Matthew’s leg harder, squeezing it, seeming upset a bit. Matthew, feeling a bit unsafe in general, asks Savage a question.* '' Matthew: Are… are you okay? Savage: I am okay. I am fine. Why do you ask me that silly question? ''*Savage smiles nervously, glancing around at vines. Matthew feels Savage’s grip get tighter on his leg, before loosening. Suddenly, Savage drops him, as they reach a small set of tipis (teepees), encircling a fire. One man is present as well, sitting on a log. He has a skirt like Savage, but short, shaggy brown hair, and three claw marks under each eye. He looks visibly upset, breathing heavily. In front of him lies a giant spear, similar to Savage’s.* '' Savage: I found a man, Tiger! Tiger: I can see that, Savage. Savage: He is very talkative. See? ''*Matthew, dusting off the dirt from being dropped, looks over at Tiger. Upon further glances, several fresh scratches are present on his chest, bleeding still. Tiger wipes at them with a leaf in his left hand, clenching his right.* '' Tiger: He got away again, that traitor. Savage: Jagaur? Tiger: Yeah. I swear, when I get strong enough, I’ll kick his ass proper for siding with our enemy. ''*Matthew listens to the conversation, as Savage throws his spear into a tipi, and sits across from Tiger at the fire. Several vines still move around them.* '' Tiger: Say, kid, what’s your name? ''*Matthew walks over to the fire as well, not wanting to seem unusual.* '' Matthew: My name’s Matthew, sir. Tiger: I’m Tiger. This is our former Superior, Savage. His bloodline owned this island, before that bastard, Dwas came in, and- ''*Savage covers Tiger’s mouth with his paw in panic, still smiling, as vines quickly begin to close in on him.* '' Savage: Changed our lives for the better. He did, oh yes. Go away Dwas, we are being good men. Tiger: He didn’t, he murdered our men and uses us for labor, selling us off! When I see him, I’ll- ''*The vines come in closer, grabbing Tiger’s arms, and squeezing them. Tiger growls, biting them, but more come in, grabbing his limbs. Savage stands in silent submission, not wanting to upset them. Matthew runs over to them with Savage’s spear, and begins to stab them, causing them to die, only for another to come and replace them.* '' Savage: Do not do that, Matthew. They will only return. Apologize, Tiger. Tiger: Over my dead body- ''*A vine wraps around Tiger’s neck, choking him tighter, and lifting him from the ground. However, a small orangutan quickly swings in on a vine, with a small sword, and slashes it, causing Tiger to drop to the ground on his knees. The primate lets go of the vine, and lands on his shoulder, smiling. Removing the severed plant from Tiger’s neck, Tiger breathes easily once more.* '' Tiger: Thank you, Bantham. ''*Bantham smiles happily, making a happy noise, and claps its hands together, sitting on Tiger’s shoulder.* '' Matthew: So, there ''are monkeys on this island. I thought that I heard them, but I wasn't taught anything about monkeys here. Tiger: Yup. Bantham leads a gang of them around, helping us when we're in trouble. Matthew: If you don’t mind me asking, this is the island of carnivorous zoans, like cats, dogs, and bears, right? Tiger: Yup. Savage over there ate the Bobcat Bobcat Fruit, and I… from my name, guess. Matthew: Tiger Tiger Fruit? Tiger: Yup. Model: Bengal. Matthew: Wait, model? Tiger: Correct. Some Zoans have models, meaning more variations. There may be a tarantula Spider Zoan, and a Black Widow Spider Zoan, for example. Even fish Zoan… it’s confusing, but apparently some guy with a Goldfish Zoan is taking over elsewhere. Matthew: Huh, I read about that… Tiger: Yup, he and his crew are busy holding an entire village hostage… also, there’s TK, who captured a Marine trading port, Detroit. Ships for Marines are made there, on the topic of holding places hostage. Matthew: Wait, how do you know all of this news? No offense, but I thought someone was holding you all his slaves...? Tiger: Oh, it’s only because Dwas tells us these things as “proof” he’s right in doing what he does… he says it’s natural order, and it’s fine with the government because other people do it… he claims to be a Yonko, but he’s never been addressed as one officially whenever world leaders come to buy us. I don’t trust him, or his intentions. Matthew: He isn’t a Yonko, trust me, two of them saved my island, they'd never act like this. Well, sort of saved it… Tiger: Your island, huh? Matthew: Yup, Jason and Ryan saved my hometown from complete obliteration, but it’s no use going back. But of course, I end up in the deadly jungle here, and now your friend won't let me leave. *Matthew looks around, hearing the sounds of predators and moving vines. Monkeys call viciously in the distance.* '' Matthew: Now, please don't stop me. I need to get to my ship at the shore, and go. ''*Matthew begins to walk away, but Tiger jumps in front of him, Bantham holding on tightly and screeching.* '' Tiger: Well, as long as Dwas is in charge, you’re ''not going anywhere. Matthew: Well, then, I’ll go talk to him. Tiger: That’s not going to work. If you even consider stepping to him, he’ll leave you to die in vines for three days. Get down, and try and find him, he’ll send his men at you. Approach him, and he’ll kill you, personally. We should know, right, Savage? *Savage nods while smiling.* '' Tiger: Now, it’s getting dark… we should rest, even though it's day. Dwas usually sends in forces at night. ''*Savage sits by the fire, smiling his fake smile, while Tiger , Bantham, and Matthew slip into the tipi. Tiger sits down on a giant leaf, and Bantham climbs up to the top into a little nest made of twigs. Tiger grabs a banana from the ground, and throws it up to Bantham. He joyously peels the banana, putting his two swords down on his nest, eating away at the fruit. Tiger slouches over, hands over his face.* '' Matthew: Quick question… why does Bantham know how to use swords? Tiger: He watches me when I fight, and began to mimic me. One day, he walked up to me, and showed me his moves on a tree without a second thought, trying to impress me. Ever since, the little guy has stuck around with me, leading a ragtag group of primates behind him. It’s one of the only good things to come out from Dwas’s reign. Now sleep, we both need it for later. Matthew: Wait, why? Tiger: I’m planning to… ''*Tiger looks around, as if someone is listening, then leans in close and whispers to Matthew.* '' Tiger: …I’m planning to leave this place. I can’t take it. If we make it to your ship, we might stand a chance. ''*Tiger leans back again, still making sure no one heard. Suddenly, the three hear noises outside, alerting Tiger. Grabbing his spear, he stands up, with Bantham jumping onto his shoulder, grabbing his swords.* '' Tiger: What was that- ''*Before he can finish, the tipi is lifted straight off the ground. Both turn around to look at the thing that did that, and both are shocked to see a huge, black gorilla, holding the tipi like nothing, wearing an iron knight helmet. It tosses the tipi aside, and stands on its hind legs, beating its chest and whooping. It stands at a good twenty feet tall.* '' Tiger: God dammit! Dwas must've heard us, I should've kept quiet! ''*Tiger moves his left leg back, his right forward, holding the spear in his left hand, ready to fight, as Bantham raises the swords and jumps around on his shoulder. Matthew puts his fists up, in a fighting stance, ready as well.* '' Matthew: Say, where’d they get the helmet? ''*Someone comes down from the trees, wearing an iron helmet, holding a giant broad sword. He has on an iron helmet, but a goatee is visible, and wears brown baggy pants only. '' C.W.: It’s time to silence the rebellion, once and for all! Dwas ordered me to take you out instantly. '''C.W., DWAS’S SECOND HAND MAN, BOUNTY UNKNOWN, HEIGHT: 5’09” ' *C.W. charges at Tiger, who changes his head, legs, and hands into that of a tiger’s, and pounces above, with Bantham jumping from his shoulder into the trees. The gorilla charges at Matthew, who prepares to shock it.* '' Matthew: Electric punch! C.W.: Iron fist! ''*Matthew begins to punch the gorilla, but it’s arm becomes coated in iron, and it slams Matthew, sending him flying back into another gorilla. Looking up, he sees Savage, held by his tail, severely bruised, mouth bleeding, still smiling, pointing at Matthew.* '' Savage: I see a man… ''*The gorilla slams Savage on the ground, Matthew jumping up to punch it.* '' Matthew: Electric punch! C.W.: Iron wave! ''*A wave of molten iron appears beside Matthew, and he barely touches it with his knuckles instead, burning it a bit. He runs away from it, not wanting to get hurt, as Savage is slammed at Matthew, knocking him over, into some tipis.* '' Matthew: What the hell was that? ''*Matthew begins to get up, right as a giant iron sword swings over his head, barely missing.* '' C.W.: Stand still! Matthew: What is up with you? ''*Matthew dodges more swings from the sword, but a wave of molten iron appears behind him. Jumping out of the way, he stumbles into a tree.* '' C.W.: I ate the Iron Iron Fruit, I can control iron. Now, Iron Maiden! ''*A large human-shaped case of iron with spikes on the inside forms around Matthew, slowly closing in. Out of the treetops, a monkey grabs him, hoisting him upward just as the iron maiden slams below him. C.W. orders the gorilla to attack the tree.* '' Tiger: How did they… those jerks. They got Savage! Matthew: This guy’s really being annoying… Tiger: Stay here, I’ll- ''*One of the gorillas shakes the tree, and Matthew falls out. C.W. smiles, and slashes his sword at him, but Tiger grabs the blade with his claws, stopping it.* '' Tiger: Get lost, you unwelcomed pest. C.W.: Oh, are you mad about your friend? ''*The gorilla holding Savage tosses him carelessly at Tiger’s feet, unconscious.* '' Tiger: You… you monster! C.W.: No, we’re your leaders, and disobeying is unlawful. We’re preparing his execution… ''*As soon as C.W. says that, multiple vines appear from above, wrapping Savage’s neck and arms tightly, hoisting him away. Tiger looks over at C.W. visibly outraged, while he simply smirks at him.* '' C.W.: After today, your rebellion faction will be down to zero. And only then, can Dwas continue on his life, without you guys interrupting his peace. ''*Tiger growls at C.W., and lunges at his open chest. C.W. stands still, smiling deviously, as Tiger prepares to impale his chest. Out of nowhere, a jaguar leg kicks Tiger in the neck, sending him flying into a tree. The beast lands in front of C.W., foaming at the mouth. Tiger gets up, in pain, glaring at the man who kicked him.* '' Tiger: Jagaur, you traitor… get lost, and drown! ''*Jagaur sticks his tongue out at Tiger, and steps aside as C.W. walks forward.* '' ''JAGAUR, DWAS'S SUBORDINATE; BOUNTY UNKNOWN, HEIGHT: 6'05"' C.W.: I’m ashamed at how weak your tribe is… I feel second hand guilt. Dwas didn’t even try… Jagaur was smart, and came to our side. He’s now our right hand man, and our foil to your plans. Smart guy. ''*Jagaur glances at C.W., then back at Tiger, fixated with a murdering intent, eyes glowing red.* '' C.W.: Your zoan friends make for good slaves. We’ve got world powers trading us with weapons, helping us control you… ''*C.W. walks to Tiger, chaining him down with iron chains summoned via his powers from a distance. Tiger struggles to free himself, Jagaur watching entertained. Matthew observes C.W. carefully, quietly charging a fist.* '' C.W.: Did you think you stood a chance against Dwas, huh? Tiger: I'm not one to back down, now let me go. C.W.: No. Time to silence the nuisance… ''*C.W. twirls his sword, preparing to behead Tiger, but before he can, Matthew grabs C.W. by the throat with his left hand, and pulsates electricity straight into his body, sending him flying into a tree behind him.* '' Matthew: Shut up! ''*Tiger looks up, shocked, while Matthew lunges at the gorillas running at him. Bantham quietly descends and digs up dirt around Tiger, freeing him.* '' Matthew: I’m sick of Dwas, and I haven’t even met him. ''*Matthew punches both gorillas, causing them to stumble back, but not hurting them enough to knock them out. They come back at him, but Tiger leaps over Matthew, launching off the chest of the one on the left, at the neck of the right, jabbing long claws into it. The gorilla on the left becomes more hostile, but Bantham swings at it from above, stabbing it in the back. Tiger lands in front of the choking gorilla, and looks over at C.W.* '' Tiger: I’m not going to die easily. C.W.: That’s what you think. ''*C.W. stands up, coating his left arm in iron, and punches at Tiger, who blocks it by crossing both arms in front of him. Tiger leaps above himself, somersaults over C.W., and kicks him in the back with his left foot, then lands. C.W. catches himself with iron chains, then stands up, and turns back to Tiger.* '' Tiger: So, your powers consist of cheating, huh? Fine, I’ll teach you ''two lessons. *Tiger pounces at C.W., who creates an iron wall in front of him.* '' C.W.: “Cheating”. Is that so? Wouldn’t this whole island be cheating, then? ''*Tiger shoves off from the iron wall, somersaulting onto a tree branch. He looks around for a way to trap C.W.* '' Tiger: We only have fruits relying on your own knowledge and training with physical fighting, so we’re fair. Your fruit, however, allows you to make walls and weapons at whim. That’s cheating, if not an unfair advantage. ''*Tiger prepares to lunge at C.W., but he’s stopped by vines wrapping around his limbs. Jagaur decides to leap up, and delivers several kicks at Tiger’s face, Tiger flailing in the air by the vines like a puppet. Jagaur watches as Tiger is hoisted away by vines. Bantham runs over to save his friend, but Jagaur swats him down into the ground. Bantham screams in anger, and gets up, only for C.W. to chain him down with iron chains. Matthew gets chained up as well, tied to a tree.* '' C.W.: Let’s go, Jagaur. ''*Jagaur leaps down to C.W.’s side, and the two walk away, laughing. Bantham begins to screech in different pitches, calling to someone, but C.W. ignores this.* '' C.W.: Let’s go watch, Jagaur. ''*The screen fades to black.* '' C.W: The execution of Tiger. '''TO BE CONTINUED' ' ' Category:Blog posts